Ça bouge sur le Sunny !
by Simons-Kushi
Summary: Tout le monde se retrouve sur le Sunny-Gô ! Chacun expose son avis, sa joie. Mais les retrouvailles ne seront que de courte durée ! Leur "activité", comme ils disent, n'a pas été effectuée depuis deux ans. Lemons à partir du 1er chapitre :333
1. Prologue

**C'est ma première histoire, soyez indulgents :D [Ces personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, même si vous le savez tous. :3]**

Luffy

Ils étaient tous là, sur mon bateau ! On était réunis, enfin ! V'là deux ans que j'les avais pas vus, j'étais trop content ! Ça f'sait très longtemps, c'est vrai. _Trop_ longtemps. J'étais soulagé, de tous les revoir aujourd'hui. Tout d'un coup, je me rappelais pourquoi ils étaient tous dans c't'équipage : c'était _c'te passion_ qui les réunissait. Qui nous réunissait en fait. On aimait _ça._

Zoro

Ca faisait vraiment plaisir de revoir le capitaine. Le truc, c'est qu'ce sourcil vrillé était toujours en vie. Merde. Tant pis. Luffy l'avait choisi comme membre, on pouvait rien y faire. Tout l'monde avait changé, sauf lui. En même temps, l'changer lui, ce s'rait pas aussi marrant qu'avant, si on l'faisait. Les deux nanas étaient toujours aussi bonnes. J'sens qu'on va bien s'amuser sur toi, Sunny !

Nami

Ça me faisait beaucoup de bien de les revoir. Ces imbéciles dénués de QI m'avaient indescriptiblement manqué. Ces années avaient été beaucoup trop longues ! Il fallait rattraper le temps perdu. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'on avait pas été _tous en contact_.

Ussopp

Ouais ! J'suis content ! Hyper content ! Ils sont là, d'vant mes yeux ! Haaaaa, j'suis trop _excité_ ! _Notre discipline_ n'avait pas été pratiquée depuis trop longtemps. Je suis pressé de me retrouver _encore seul_ _avec chacun d'entre eux_! Même tous ensemble, c'était trop bien. Maintenant qu'on a tous un peu mûri, c'est « ou ça passe ou ça casse ». Vous comprenez pas ? Ben, ou c'est mieux qu'avant ou ça s'arrête, parce que les autres se diront que c'est trop étrange, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Mais j'préfère la première option, elle est beaucoup mieux !

Sanji

Nami-swaaaaaaaan ! Robin-chwaaaaaaaaan ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Chopper, je me souviens de ton extrême douceur, lorsque je te caressais ! Ussopp, ta barbichette et les longs cheveux, ton long nez si irrésistibles ! Luffy, ton extrême élasticité … Bref, tout ça a fait un grand trou, pendant deux ans ! Mais je vous revois enfiiiiiiiiiiin ! *extase*

Chopper

Ouuh, c'est pas pouuuuussible ! Ça doit être un rêve éveillé ! Lorsque je me rappelle tous ces bons souvenirs en votre compagnie, _tous ensemble_, je me sens si bien! Sanji, tes _caresses « amicales »,_et ces _visions magnifiques auxquelles je ne voulais pas participer_, mais que je voulais et pouvais voir étaient simplement exquises ! Je ne vous ai jamais tous remerciés pour cela, mais vous savez tous pertinemment que je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. J'ai hâte de recommencer, hihi ! Enfin, que vous recommenciez ^.^ !

Robin

Quelle merveilleuse vue je pouvais avoir là. Vous. Toi, surtout. Oui, toi, Luffy. L'homme qui m'a sortie de cette vie où je ne faisais que fuir et me cacher. Mes nuits n'étaient que poussières et dangers, et pourtant, tu as réussi à les transformer en magie et _plaisir_. Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas perdu votre esprit. Je l'aime tant, _cet esprit_. Je vous aime tant. Vous voir ici n'est que pure joie, et ces mots ne sont pas assez puissants pour décrire ce que je ressens envers vous tous. Mes Amis. Mes _Amours_.

Brook

Yohohohoho ! Mes amis, nous sommes enfin réunis ! Je pourrai vous montrer mes nouvelles chansons, lors de vos _nuitées together ! Yeah, baby !_ Mes yeux étaient si obnubilés par le spectacle fantastique qui s'offrait à moi ! Ah, mais je n'ai pas d'yeux, yohohohohoho ! Mes sons vous emporteront plus loin dans vos _extases_, vous ne serez point déçus ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir progressé durant ces deux années, mes chers ! Yohohohohoho !


	2. Chapter 1 : Fleur & Gomu

**_Dans le prologue, il n'y avait pas de dialogue, seulement l'avis des personnages. Mais bon, il faut bien commencer quelque part ;) ! Au fait, dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas fait l'avis de Franky. Z'inquiétez pas, son tour viendra ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :3_**

Luffy avait terriblement manqué à Robin. Elle aimait ses compagnons, mais Luffy était son capitaine … et elle l'adorait. Elle se demandait si elle devait lui parler de sa joie de les revoir, de _le_ revoir. C'est vrai, peut-être qu'il avait envie de se reposer, ou un truc du genre ? Bah, il le lui dirait, alors. Elle restait plantée là, devant la porte de sa cabine.

« _Fiou. Respire, et vas-y. Il ne va pas te manger, Robin. Tu peux y aller. _» disait une petite voix dans sa tête. Rassurée, elle frappa à la porte.

_- Entre, Robin !_

Comment savait-il que c'était elle ? Cela la troublait. Elle ouvrit tout de même la porte.

- _Je t'attendais._

_- Tu m'attendais ?_

_- Oui ! J'ai plein de trucs à te dire !_

_- C'est aussi pour cela que je suis ici,_ dit-elle en souriant_, mais commence, je t'en prie._

_- En fait, j'voulais juste te dire que j't'aime beaucoup, voilà !_Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pointait sur la face de Luffy.

- _Je … merci, ça me fait très plaisir._Elle dansait comme une dingue dans sa tête._En fait, je venais te dire que ce que tu viens de me dire est très réciproque. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais … Lors des nuits de l'équipage, les années précédentes, je … j'aimais beaucoup lorsque c'était mon tour. Avec toi, bien sûr. Ta gentillesse semblait sans limites, et cela me faisait déborder de bonheur. Je …_

_- N'en dis pas plus._

Presque violemment, mais avec une certaine douceur, tout de même, il se jeta sur Robin et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, celle-ci ne put qu'être emplie de joie, et répondre plus profondément à son baiser. Luffy ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle.

_-Eh, Joli-Cœur. C'est moi l'capitaine._Dit-il, avec un air « sérieux ». Robin le regarda avec un air désolé, mais aussi excité.

-_Pardon_, dit-elle avec un regard amusé, mais si profond que Luffy ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dedans. Elle en profita pour défaire sa chemise.

- _Je monte…_De son côté, il n'eut pas la patience d'enlever la veste de son joli-coeur, et de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemisette. Non, il préféra se torturer lui-même en abaissant doucement la fermeture éclair, et lorsque ceci fut fait, ne pouvant plus attendre, il déchira violemment le haut de la fille. _Je t'en rachèterai un._

_-Capitaine, je voudrais … recommencer, tu sais, comme…_

_-Ouais, je sais. Enlève ton pagne._ Son autorité excitait Robin. Celle-ci était à présent en sous-vêtements.

- _Capitaine, ce n'est pas juste… Il te reste ton pantalon.._

_-Tu peux remédier à ça, je te laisse faire._ Elle déchira le jean. Le caleçon avec. Il bandait déjà gros comme une maison.

-_Maintenant, c'est toi qui es inégale. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Laisse-moi faire._

Il avait le dessus sur Robin. Il était allongé sur elle. Il se releva de dix centimètres, juste pour effleurer du bout des doigts la peau de Robin. Elle gémit. Il remonta vers sa poitrine. Lorsque ses deux obstacles préférés lui barrèrent la route, il se mit à jouer avec l'un d'entre eux. Sans enlever le soutien-gorge de Joli-Cœur, il le descendit un peu, juste assez pour laisser apparaître son mamelon. Il le prit dans sa bouche, faisant aller sa langue dessus. N'en pouvant plus, il retira le soutien de la brune, et baisa légèrement sa poitrine. Elle gémit de nouveau.

-_Capitaine, je voudr…_Elle était au bord de l'extase, elle avait du mal à s'exprimer devant la « maison » de Luffy, son corps musclé et fin. _Je voudrais que tu me …_ Arriva-t-elle a balbutier.

_-Tu veux quoi ? Dis-le. Dis-le, joli-cœur._Elle adorait lorsqu'il l'appelait comme ça. _Dis-le. Dis-le !_

_- TOI ! Te sentir en moi, me sentir complète…_

D'un coup puissant, il fit rentrer sa verge tendue à en mourir dans l'antre humide de Robin.

Ils gémirent en cœur. Robin était presque inconsciente. De plaisir. Elle était honorée d'être la première. Première depuis deux ans. Voyant l'état de sa partenaire, Luffy entama seul des va-et-vient d'abord lents. Plus rapides. Plus rapides encore. Il entendait Robin émettre des petits cris à peine audibles. Ca l'excitait. Malgré sa presque-inconscience, la brune commençait à accorder ses hanches avec les aller-retour de son capitaine. Très soudainement, elle reprit conscience, se retira de quelques millimètres du sexe du musclé, et, ce qui pouvait dépasser, elle le pinça fort. Luffy fut surpris de ce soudain éveil, mais l'acte qu'avait fait sa partenaire lui avait fait plus de bien que de mal. Il vint. Bruyamment.

-_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooh… oui.. Robin….._

Son long cri grave fit venir Robin à son tour. Luffy se retira, non sans malheur et tristesse, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Il déposa un baiser sur la poitrine de Joli-Cœur, d'autres, nombreux, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes que celle-ci rendit sans se faire prier. Exténués, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Une voix à la fois violente et sucrée les tira de leur sommeil.

_-Et alors, on attend pas tout le monde pour commencer_ ?, disait le propriétaire de la voix avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**_Hé toi ! Oui, toi ! Lecteur ! Je t'oblige pas, mais ça fait toujours plaisir une petite review ^.^ Hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton, il marche bien à ce qu'on m'a dit :3 Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît et que vous continuerez de me lire :3_**


	3. Chapter 2 : On cuisine pour le Chat

**_Celle-là, elle est spécialement pour Titis ! J'essaye de mettre de nouveaux chapitres aussi vite que possible :D ! Mais vous voyez, c'est pas le collège et les devoirs qui aident :/ Merci de me lire, zoubi sur ta fesse gauche, lecteur :3_**

_-Et alors, on attend pas tout le monde pour commencer ?_Nami se tenait debout face à eux, un sourire énorme sur le visage. _Vous avez l'air bien pressés ! Ça vous a autant manqué que ça ?_

_-Nami… on… je…_essaya Robin.

_-Ouais_, la coupa Luffy._J'suis mort, et sale. J'vais m'laver, à t'aleur !_

_-Frotte bien,_ fit Nami,_à mon avis, vous y êtes pas allés de main morte !_

Robin rit. Nami entreprit de sortir, lorsque Robin la questionna :

-_Où vas-tu ?_

_-J'ai laissé Sanji seul aux cuisines. J'ai confiance, mais on sait jamais. Disons qu'il pourrait y laisser tout son sang s'il te voyait dans cette tenue inexistante, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'une personne de sexe féminin__habillée__soit une première étape_, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Elles se marraient un peu, avant que Robin ne se remette dans une tenue correcte et que Nami ne sorte.

- _Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je suis content de te voir ici !_

_-Sanji-kun, je suis partie il y a dix minutes._

_-…_

_- Bref. Tu as terminé ?_

_- Il me manque un peu d'inspiration pour le dessert_, fit-il, comme honteux de ne pas pouvoir répondre « oui » à une des questions de _sa_ rousse.

Les yeux de Nami devinrent noirs d'excitation. Elle venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

-_Je peux être cette inspiration, Sanji-sensei ?_ fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle qui renverserait facilement n'importe quel individu doté d'un chromosome y.

Sanji se tendit. Il connaissait cette voix prise par Nami-swan lorsqu'elle était en manque. Il lui demanda si elle préfèrerait faire comme l'année dernière.

-_Non. J'en ai marre de dominer. Aujourd'hui, je serai ta soumise._

Sans se cacher, Sanji se mit à bander comme un taureau.

_-Commence par te déshabiller_, dit-il, étonné mais satisfait de la décision de Nami. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la domination, lui qui a toujours été le soumis. Il se promit néanmoins de faire de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir Nami.

-_Oui._

Une étrange sensation monta en lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais frappé une femme, c'était la première chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Hormis la pénétrer, bien sûr. Une idée qu'il estima judicieuse lui apparut.

-_Gifle-toi._Elle obéit._Oui qui ?!_

_-Oui, Maître-Sanji._

_-C'est bien. Ne retire plus rien._

Elle était à présent en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il voulait avoir la satisfaction de les enlever lui-même. Une chaîne traînait par là. Celle-ci devait sûrement servir lorsqu'ils prévoyaient de s'offrir des poules, ou d'autres animaux. Il attacha sa soumise.

_-Pas un bruit._

Elle le regarda d'un regard mauvais, plein de colère. Une fausse colère, sans doute, mais qui réussissait à l'exciter encore plus.

-_Arrête de me regarder comme ça et ouvre la bouche,_fit-il avec un ton ravageur. Avec un mouvement fort, il déchira son pantalon et resta en boxer, déformé par la taille de ce qui s'y trouvait. Ni une, ni deux : Nami, attirée par la grosseur du sexe de son dominant, arracha le sous-vêtement qui se transforma en chiffon en moins de trente secondes et mis celui-ci dans sa bouche. C'était chaud.

-_Ouiiiiiiiiiii…_

Elle commença par titiller le bout avec sa langue, massant ardemment les valseuses avec sa main gauche et en pressant solidement la base de haut en bas. Elle était surprise par le corps de Sanji, qui, contrairement à ses pensées, était sans un poil. _Il prend soin de lui,_se dit-elle_. Il est encore plus excitant dans cet état !_ Elle enfonça l'engin plus loin dans sa bouche, jusqu'à l'avoir complètement. Elle continuait de chatouiller le monstre avec sa langue, douce et experte. Il lui prit les cheveux et la força à activer la cadence.

-_Mm..m..mmmmh !_

- _J'ai dit : pas un bruit ! Ooooooooh… Aaaaaaah… C'est bon…. Trop bon… Esclave, je… vais.. venir !_

Nami le savait. Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début. Elle se releva in-extremis devant la masse tendue, et avec ses mains enchaînées, le gifla d'une main puis de l'autre.

_-Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Changement de situation. C'est moi la dominatrice. Va chercher la clé, et dépêche-toi._L'homme était déçu, mais se sentait un peu plus dans son élément. Il s'exécuta rapidement. Il apporta la clé. _Donne !_ Elle l'attacha avec la chaîne en question. _Couche-toi. Je reviens._Effectivement, la chatte voleuse revint avec une cravache, des menottes et une boîte de préservatifs. L'homme était à terre et attendait. Elle l'installa sur une chaise longue qu'elle trouva non-loin de là, et lui retira les chaînes. Elle mit les menottes à la place. Elle préférait cela, c'était un peu plus glauque. Elle connecta les menottes à la chaise longue, pour empêcher l'homme de bouger. _Tu as apprécié tes minutes de domination ?_

_-Oui…_ Elle lui donna sauvagement un coup de cravache sur sa verge dressée comme la Tour Eiffel.

-_Oui qui ?_

_- Oui, maîtresse Nami…_Sanji avait mal. Très mal. Pas à cause des menottes, non, ces objets avaient plus le don de l'exciter. Son sexe lui faisait mal. _Maîtresse, je… souffre_, arriva-t-il à prononcer.

-_Tu veux que j'abrège tes souffrances ?_

_-S'il vous… plaît…_

_-Très bien._Elle s'en saisit durement, commença à frotter ses doigts fins dessus. Sanji ferma les yeux. Son nez saignait beaucoup. Ça allait se calmer, ce n'était pas trop grave. Comme elle vit qu'il était au bord de l'extase, elle s'empala lentement sur son membre. Il rouvrit à-demi les yeux. Elle fit parcourir ses mains sur tout le corps du cuistot et s'attardait sur des endroits sensibles.

-_Oooooooooooooooooh… Seigneur…_

-_Tu aimes ?_

-_Beaucoup, Maîtresse Nami…_

Elle se retira aussi lentement qu'elle s'était mise. Elle descendit, et plaça sa dureté entre ses seins. Celle-ci les fit danser autour du membre du blond.

-_Tu adores ça, hein ? Tu adores ça !_

_-Maîtresse ! Maîtresse ! OUI !_Elle claqua sa cuisse. _Oooooooooooooooooooooh !_ Il vint. La semence blanche se répartit sur le visage de la rousse. Elle s'arrêta, et le lécha ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'approcha de la bouche de Sanji, et lui ordonna de nettoyer le reste à l'aide de sa langue. Après un baiser fougueux, elle le détacha.

Un marimo entra dans la pièce.

-_Eh bein, vous êtes bien bruyant, vous deux._

_-On a fini. Ne soit pas jaloux, c'est bientôt ton tour, l'aguicha Nami._

_-Ta gueule,_dit-il en riant_, vous auriez pu attendre les autres !_

**_Oublie pas de laisser une review si t'as envie, cher lecteur :3 !_**


	4. Chapter 3 : Kayaku & Demon Slash

_**Coucou lecteur, s'cuse pour le retard. C'est que j'ai le brevet blanc à préparer, moi ! :D Plus sérieusement, j'étais un peu absorbée par ma source d'inspiration, qui s'est un peu transformée en une source d'amusement, et donc m'a un peu éloignée de mes écrits. Mais vous, je vous oublie pas, je peux pas vous oublier ! Bref, bonne lecture, lecteur :3 [eh ouais, ma logique :D] /!\Yaoi !**_

_-Ta gueule, vous auriez pu attendre les autres !_

_- Si t'es jaloux, on peut…_

_-Faites ça où vous voulez, mais pas dans mes cuisines !_interpella Sanji.

A ce moment, Usopp rentra.

_-Ah bein, en v'là une tenue bien légère, Nami ! Et toi là, cuistot ! On a faim, nous !_

Sanji s'agita : il avait, comme par hasard, retrouvé l'inspiration. Il servit le repas et l'équipage se mit à table.

_-Oooooooooooooh ! C'est trop bon !_déclara Luffy.

_-Comme d'habitude, yohoho ! Mon palais est ravi par cette nourriture exquise ! Ah, mais je n'ai pas de palais qui puisse être ravi. Yohohohohohoho !_ rigola Brook, un peu seul.

Ils finirent de manger, silencieusement. Pendant le repas, Ussopp avait remarqué que Zoro avait une attitude particulièrement différente. Il rouspétait à chaque fois que quelqu'un tirait la nappe. On aurait dit qu'il voulait cacher _quelque chose_ !

Lorsque tout le monde quitta la table, Usopp entreprit de rattraper Zoro pour lui demander d'expliquer sa nervosité. Celui-ci l'évita soigneusement, ayant remarqué que son camarade l'avait démasqué. Il s'en était rendu compte, du fait qu'il n'avait pas été très prudent. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien y faire, puisque son ami le suivrait partout, et il le savait parfaitement. C'était peut-être l'occasion de … Non. Il devait retirer cette idée de sa tête : _« il faut attendre les autres »,_ se dit-il. Lorsqu'il ressortit de ses pensées, des mains qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour savoir à qui elles appartenaient le caressaient doucement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Usopp. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser correctement que déjà, ces mains l'entouraient et l'enlaçaient.

-_Eh bein, on peut pas se retenir une nuit ou deux, l'épéiste ?_ taquinait Ussopp.

_-Je… Laisse-moi. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu Nami comme ça, je…_

Zoro mentait, et Usopp le savait.

_-Tu mens. Pourquoi ne pas avouer ? Tu as peur ? De quoi ? C'est pas parce que ça fait deux ans que nos réactions ont changé, tu sais… Alors, ose le dire ! Qui t'excite comme ça ?_

_-Ce… C'est…_

_-C'est bon, tu peux le dire. Tu peux pas te le reprocher. C'est normal ! On est tous comme ça ici. Alors ? Qui est la personne qui te met dans cet état ?_

_-C'est toi._

_-Je sais._

_-Mais je… On ne peut pas s-_

_-Chhhht. Viens._

Usopp entraîna Zoro dans sa cabine. Il n'était pas pressé, et sachant que Zoro l'était beaucoup plus que lui, il était déterminé à reprendre les bonnes habitudes. _Ses_ bonnes habitudes, car chaque membre de l'équipage avait ses propre traditions, ses propres mœurs.

Zoro qui avait l'habitude, n'enleva rien et prit le bandeau que lui tendit Usopp une fois arrivés. Il l'attacha, et entre dans un abîme spirituel avec son partenaire. Usopp commença son petit rituel par mettre de la musique. Une musique douce, qu'il savait détestée par Zoro. Rien à faire. Celui-ci n'était déjà plus dans son état normal, de toute façon. En avançant vers Zoro, et en se frottant doucement à lui, à cet endroit-là plus précisément, il éveilla quelques pulsions envers son « camarade ». Sans se presser, il déboutonna le bouton du marimo, mais laissa sa main en dehors de son sous-vêtement. Il frottait sa main doucement. De plus en plus vite. Encore. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa paume.

-_Zoro ?! Pas déjà ! Tu fais même pas durer le plaisir, t'es beaucoup trop rapide ! S'pèce d'éjaculateur précoce !_Il fit la moue, tandis que son ami reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

_-Je suis… Désolé…_

_-Oh non ! Tu n'te réveilleras pas aussi facilement_, promit le brun.

Celui-ci déchira alors violemment le dessous de Zoro, qui bandait sec. Perpendiculaire à son ventre, je vous dis ! Il poussa le détenteur de l'objet monstrueux sur le lit. Il s'en rendit à peine compte. Long-Nez grimpa sur Zoro. Un baiser fougueux dura quelques secondes qui leur parurent presque inexistantes. Les lèvres pulpeuses d'Usopp se détachèrent de celle de Zoro, qui les chercha dès l'arrêt du contact. Il fit mine de bouder, contre Usopp qui lui lançait un regard nargueur. Il descendit en déposant quelques baisers sur le chemin du corps de Zoro, qui était limite dans l'autre monde. « _C'est un fou lui, il lui faut à peine deux s'condes pour être dans l'extase ! »_ Contrairement à ce que Zoro pensait, Usopp ne voulait pas l'instrument dans la bouche. Il voulait… « _Nan, mais ho, t'as perdu_ _l'contrôle mon vieux,_ _va falloir qu'tu t'ressaisisses ! »_ En un bref mouvement agile, Zoro leva Usopp, le plaqua contre un mur. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Cette surprise ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier le moment. Zoro souleva doucement Ussopp. D'une seule main, bien sûr, et empala son ami sur son membre en moins de deux.

-_Que tu es brutal… Mais j'aime ça… Oui ! OUI ! C'est si BON ! …_

Durant ces paroles, Zoro avait déjà entamé de longs et puissants va-et-vient.

_-Tu parles trop… Profite…_

_-Tu as… raison. Je… nous… tu… Zoro… c'est tellement bon de te ressentir à nouveau en moi… Je me suis senti tellement… OUI ! … incomplet… Tu.. me fais tant de… AAAH, OUI BORDEEEEEEEEL !... bien…_

Zoro fermait les yeux. Les douces paroles d'Usopp lui faisaient plaisir :

_-C'est… réciproque. Je veux…_

_-Tu veux quoi, hein ? Vas-y. Prononce ces mots. PRONONCE-LES ! ALLEZ !_

_-Me libérer… TOI ! J'aime tout chez toi… Ton cul, ta bouche, tout ! Je veux… TOUT !_

Usopp prit la tête de Zoro et l'approcha de la sienne. Ils se donnèrent mille baisers, et Usopp, entraîné dans la cadence, mit ses mains autour des épaules de Zoro. Celui-ci s'arrêta d'un coup.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHH…

Il s'était libéré de nouveau de son liquide blanc.

-_Ussopp ! J'en veux, encore ! ENCORE !_

_-Je suis… Fatigué… J'en peux plus. Une autre fois…_

Déçu, Zoro se retira doucement mais avec regrets de son amant. Une sensation délicieuse parcourut Usopp, trop fatigué pour l'exprimer.

_-C'était vraiment bon… Je veux le refaire. Bientôt. TRES bientôt._

_**Hé, p'tit lecteurs, p'tit lecteurs ! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, vraiment ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres, même anonymes ! + vu que je suis débutant, hésitez pas à me donner des conseils :333333**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Franky's Mind

_**Hello hello :3 Celui-là, c'est un chapitre normal, donc pas de lemon. Ca revient dès le chapitre d'après, sûrement ! :D Toujours : bonne lecture :D J'aime tes reviews, lecteur ! Certes, j'en ai eu que quelques-unes, mais c'est déjà un bon début ^^' Luuuuv**_

_-C'était vraiment bon… Je veux le refaire. Bientôt. TRES bientôt._

_A ce moment précis, Chopper et Robin entrèrent. Robin, mal à l'aise, proposa de s'en aller. Elle avait été la première, c'était tellement irrespectueux pour elle ! Oui, mais non. Les autres l'en empêchèrent._

_-M-Mais... Robin ? Où tu vas ? J'ai besoin de ton aide…__balbutia Chopper._

_-Oui, pardon. C'est que… J'ai eu le culot de ne pas vous attendre, et mon comportement me déplaît._

_-Ca fait rien,__fit Usopp, c'est pas… comme si c'était… impar…donnable._

_-Zoro, tu devrais faire attention à son souffle, si tu continues à l'exténuer comme ça, tu risques de le tuer __! __plaisanta Chopper__._

_-De quoi parles-tu, Chopper ?__disait Robin qui entrait dans son jeu._

_-Eh, vous tous ! J'ai une « supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer » nouvelle à vous annoncer !_annonca Franky, en débarquant à l'improviste._Alors. Premièrement : On v-… Une minute, vous foutez quoi tous à oilpé ? Vous étiez encore en train de… Et je pouvais même pas regarder ? C'est tout ce que je peux faire, regarder !_Il repartit sur ses pas, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nami retrouva Franky dans la salle des machines, la tête dans ses grandes mains robotisées.

_-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_dit-elle, doucement.

_-Tu peux rassembler tout l'équipage ici ? J'ai pris une décision importante. J'aimerais l'annoncer à tout le monde directement._

_-Si tu veux. Fais juste en sorte d'avoir meilleure mine !_

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé, Franky décida tant bien que mal de prendre la parole.

**_Franky_**

_J'aimais bien les regarder. En fait, comme je suis un cyborg, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, de toute façon. Ces moment était toujours__suuuuuuuuuuper, mais le fait que je puisse pas participer creuse mon pauv' petit cœur de plus en plus. J'en ai marre ! Ils ont une passion commune, et je peux pas la partager avec eux ! D'accord, Chopper non plus, mais lui, regarder a l'air de lui suffire. Pour ma part, je suis un humain !__Enfin, un demi-humain.__Je suis comme eux, et pourtant je peux pas faire comme eux. Une question de choix, me direz-vous. C'est ma faute, j'avais qu'à pas me robotiser… Bin oui mais maintenant, c'est fait, et on peut plus rien faire. T'façon, j'ai pris ma décision._

_-Tu voulais nous dire quoi ? Je m'en fous pas, mais je mangeais, j'ai faim ! Fais vite !_cria Luffy.

_-Y'en a qui s'entraînaient,_renchérit Zoro.

_-Cessez de vous plaindre, voyons ! Franky a sûrement quelque chose de très important à dire, car il sait que dans ces moments, chacun est occupé. Les uns s'entraînent, d'autres mangent, lisent, parlent, étudient… Laissez- le s'exprimer, s'il-vous-plaît,__fit Robin__, __voulant remettre un peu d'ordre._

_-Merci, Robin…_Ne voulant pas se précipiter, et dire les choses correctement, Franky commença un long discours assez barbant._Les seules choses importantes, mots à mots, étaient :__je ne peux plus rester dans votre équipage. Vous êtes soudés, et je me sens comme différent. Je ne peux plus assumer ce sentiment d'écart, je suis désolé. Vous me manquerez tous, sans exception._

_-Franky ! Tu nous prive d'un charpentier talentueux !_s'enquit Luffy.

_-Et d'un ami formidable…_ rajouta Nami.

_-Vos compliments me font de l'effet, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ça._

_-Reste au moins pour ce soir ! Pour apprécier ma cuisine une dernière fois !_ supplia Sanji.

_-Je… C'est d'accord._

_Le soir, ce fut une des plus grandes fêtes que le Thousand Sunny ait connu. Vêtements interdits, bien évidemment. Cependant, défense absolue de … Vous m'aurez compris ! Au menu : Rois des Mers entiers, accompagnés de Takoyakis [_boulette frite à base de poulpe]_Géants. Dessert : Barbes à papa couleur marimo goût mandarine : une en forme de baleine, une en forme de cigarette, une en forme de livre, une forme de lance-pierres, une en forme de chapeau de paille, une en forme de bateau. Feeeeeestin garanti !_

_-Eh oh, y'est 4h du mat' ! Tout le monde va se coucher !_ interrompit Nami.

_-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaissssssss, c'est la fêêêêêêêête…_dit Zoro, complètement soûl.

Tous les autres dormaient déjà. Naturellement pour les uns, sous l'effet de l'alcool pour les autres. Le lendemain, lorsque tout le monde se réveilla, plus de Franky.

_-C'est pas comme s'il nous avait pas prévenus. On devait s'y attendre. Moi, j'suis sûr qu'il reviendra,_ rassurait Ussopp.

_-Franky ne laisserait jamais Sunny comme ça !_ s'énervait Luffy.

_-Calmons-nous. Je sais que cela peut paraître un comportement indifférent de ma part, mais nous nous devons de trouver un nouveau charpentier. Malgré cela, Cyborg-san restera à jamais dans nos cœurs,_dit Robin.

_-Hé ! On m'oublie pas ! Certes, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Franky, mais je peux tout de même prendre soin de Sunny !_ rappela Ussop.


	6. Chapter 5 : Ca s'déchaîne !

Coucou les kk ! Bien que mes vacances m'aient [légèrement] écarté de ma fiction, je reviens au galop avec un nouveau chapitre. Elle vous a pas trop manqué ?:3 Et comme je sais que certains d'entre vous sont en manque [dédicace à Frazilia, cochoooooonne], je reprends les lemons dès ce chapitre ! Ceux d'avant ayant été assez courts, j'vais faire de mon mieux pour allonger les prochains. /!\ Sado-maso dans celui-là [ça part en sucette dites donc !]. Good reading, Luuuuuuuuuv

_-Hé ! On m'oublie pas ! Certes, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Franky, mais je peux tout de même prendre soin de Sunny !_ rappela Ussop.

-_Ouais. Bah maintenant, on a plus de charpentier. On fait quoi ?_demanda Zoro.

-_Si vous avez envie de ça maintenant, faites ce qui vous plaît. Simplement, cette fois je ne vous regarderai pas. Ça me fait trop de mal que ce soit à cause de ça que Franky soit parti ! Et puis, j'ai presque plus d'herbes médicinales, faut que j'aille en chercher.._expliqua Chopper.

-_Je suis de ton avis, Chopper-san. Je viens avec toi, yohoho !_compatit Brook.

_-Ouais bah moi, j'me changerais bien les idées, franchement !_fit Luffy avec un sourire incommensurable.

-_Moi aussi !_répondirent Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Ussop et Robin en chœur.

-_Bon bah vous savez c'qui vous reste à faire, les filles !_annonça Ussop. Comme une sorte de célébration, ils s'installèrent dans la cale de Franky, plus grande que les autres, proportionnellement à sa taille. Robin fit un clin d'œil à Nami, et celle-ci en comprit immédiatement la signification.

-_On passe dans ma cale, on va chercher mes joujoux,_annonça Robin.

_-Nos joujoux ! Je te les ai offerts, je te signale !_répondit Nami en souriant.

_-On prend les menottes, l'électrisant, la cravache, les bougies, les glaces aux fruits_, les perceurs.

-_Et les trucs pour les bâillonner. Ensuite, dans ton placard où tu ranges les souvenirs de tous ceux qu'on a écrasés… Les gants du Capitaine Kuro et le nez d'Arlong qu'on a un peu poncé. Prends-les, ça peut être utile. Le poison de Don Krieg dont Chopper a un peu atténué les effets avec de l'eau, mais ça fait toujours un peu mal sur la peau ! A la place des perceurs, prends la mâchoire de Wapol. Ça peut servir aussi. Le cigare de Crocodile et un briquet, les lames de Mister One éclatées en mille morceaux ! Prends-en deux ou trois. Hum… On peut prendre quoi de plus ?_

_- Le zip de Fukurou, au cas où l'un parle trop. Un des petits fantômes que Perona nous a donnés, pour punition si un ne se tient pas correctement._

_-Pas bête. Bon, je pense qu'on a tout. C'est parti pour la cale de Franky._

Arrivées, Nami et Robin invitèrent les garçons à entrer. Premièrement, elles attachèrent chacun d'entre eux au lit avec des menottes, ce qui les obligea à contempler le futur spectacle depuis le lit, au fond de la pièce. Lorsque ceci fut fait, deux barres reliant le sol et le plafond se trouvant là pour le seul plaisir de Franky servirent de scène pour les deux filles. Simultanément, elles déchirèrent leur première couche du haut pour le plus grand plaisir du public. Elles entamèrent un long strip-tease, qui parut plus qu'éternel pour les quatre garçons. Elles commencèrent d'abord par le haut donc, en émettant de petits sons sensuels qui ne manquèrent pas de les exciter. Lorsque Robin remarqua la « petite » bosse sous le pantalon de chacun, elle s'empressa d'utiliser son Tres Fleurs pour défaire leur pantalon… tout en douceur. Quelle sensation agréable ! Elles retirèrent ensuite leur short en cuir, avec un sentiment secret de bonheur. Ce short les serrait beaucoup trop. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'elles feraient pas pour aguicher leurs hommes ! Elles étaient à présent en sous-vêtements. Bleus pour Nami, violets pour Robin. Robin lança un regard amusé à Nami. Elle comprit immédiatement l'idée qui venait de germer dans la tête de son amie. Robin se rapprocha de Zoro.

_-Epéiste-san, peux-tu me prêter ton foulard, s'il-te-plaît ?_ lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-_Dans ma poche._

Sans se presser, elle attrapa ce qu'elle convoitait. Puis, elle se rapprocha de Sanji.

-_Cuistot-san, je peux t'emprunter ta cravate, s'il-te-plaît ?_

_-…_

Sanji n'était déjà plus parmi nous. Il saignait légèrement du nez. Il avait tout de même pu acquiescer. Elle enleva la cravate du cou du blond.

_-Nami ? A ton tour_, dit Robin. La rousse s'exécuta. Elle s'avança vers Ussop. Elle fit parcourir ses mains du bas vers le haut du torse d'Ussop en avançant vers ses cheveux.

_-Dis, Ussop… Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'emprunte ce que tu as sur la tête ?_demanda-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant, de sorte qu'on ne puisse rien lui refuser.

_-Nan… Vas-y…_

Il était presque dans le même état que son ami. Il était un peu moins pressé. Elle alla ensuite près de Luffy.

_Capitaine ? Tu vois, j'aurais besoin de l'écharpe jaune que tu portes comme une ceinture, s'il-te-plaît. Tu veux bien me le prêter ?_

_-Pour quoi faire ?_rétorqua-t-il d'un air sérieux. Il avait toujours cette voix sombre lorsqu'il était excité. Le sexe était l'une des seules choses au monde avec lesquelles il pouvait être sérieux. C'te Capitaine, j'vous jure.

_-Tu verras bien,_ répondit-elle aussi froidement que lui. Elle se servit et banda les yeux de chacun avec leurs propres affaires.

-_Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_s'énerva Zoro, déçu d'être privé d'un si beau spectacle.

-_Ouais, il a raison !_compatirent les deux autres. _Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?_Un coup de cravache partit sur chacun d'eux.

-_A partir de maintenant, celui qui n'est pas content devra en assumer les conséquences._ C'était la voix de Robin. Elle ne plaisantait pas.

Elles s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres, et commencèrent le vrai spectacle. Elles enlevèrent les derniers « vêtements » qui leurs restaient.

_-Voyons Nami, pourquoi as-tu dégrafé mon soutien-gorge, et enlevé ma culotte ?_dit Robin, cachant son amusement.

_-Tu ne t'es pas gênée, tu as bien arraché les miens !_répondit Nami en riant. C'était de la pure méchanceté, étant donné que leur public n'avait plus le droit de voir. Quelques instants passèrent. Un silence lourd. Les garçons n'osaient pas parler, et les filles aimaient les torturer. Jusqu'à ce que l'on entendit un bruit minuscule, presque inexistant. Un souffle, je crois. Non, c'était beaucoup plus excitant qu'un simple souffle. C'était… un gémissement.

-_Na-Nami, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal… C'est même bon, très bon, oohw… Ouah.. oui… Tu peux aller un petit peu plus loin ? Avec tous tes doigts, s'il-te-plaît. AIE ! OUI ! Pluuus loiiiiin.. !_

_-C'est chaud.. Tu es bouillante, Robin ! Je, j'adore.. Mais, je peux pas aller plus loin, je vais te faire mal ! J'en suis au poignet. Tu es sûre ?_

_-Oui.. S'il-te-plaît, je voudrais sentir ton bras… Vas-y… VAS-Y !_

_-Bien. Et quand je fais ça, tu aimes ?_Elle se mit à agiter ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amie.

_-Oui…_Elle enfonça doucement tout son bras dans l'antre chaud de Robin.

-_Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui s' passe là ? On veut voir aussi !_cria Zoro. Sanji avait peu à peu repris ses esprits, et décida de se contrôler un peu mieux. D'un coup de « Six fleurs », robin enleva le bandage de chaque garçon, et chaque montagne se dressa un peu plus droit. Elle défit également les menottes de chacun.

-_Si vous bougez… C'est la mâchoire. Compris ? Je n'ai plus le temps pour les simples coups de cravache_, prévint Robin. Zoro ignora la prévention et arracha son pantalon et celui des autres avec un simple petit coup d'épée.

-_Je t'avais prévenu…_D'un coup de « Ochos Fleur », elle le mit à terre, sur le dos et l'entoura de ses bras. _Nami, peux-tu prendre la mâchoire de Wapol, s'il-te-plaît ?_Nami revint avec l'objet demandé. _Tu aurais dû m'écouter, épéiste-san…_Elle s'assit sur lui, prenant bien garde de se positionner sur son organe, sans s'y accoupler. Elle saisit la mâchoire et y entra le téton de son prisonnier.

_-AAAAAAAIIIIIIIE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend ?!_Une claque partit. _Aïe, mais arrête !_criait Zoro, impuissant.

_-Tais-toi,_ordonna-t-elle_. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter._ Elle recommença.

_-AOUCH ! CA FAIT MAL !_Elle se leva et prévint :

_-_ _Tu n'obéis pas, et ça m'énerve. Si tu essayes de te libérer, tu meurs. Ok ?_

_-Ok…_Robin revint avec l'électrisant. _J'ai jamais compris à quoi servait ce truc…_

_-Tu vas comprendre, et ça risque de diviser ton esprit en deux. Nami, tu veux bien m'aider pour l'électricité ? Merci._Elle regarda en direction de Zoro. _Tu sais ce qui t'arrives, si tu bouges…__Je vais t'expliquer : le principe de l'électrisant est très simple. Grâce à l'électricité du bâton de Nami, il décharge sur une pointe qui se trouve tu sais où. Tu vas le tester. _Elle s'empressa de loger la pointe à l'extrémité de la verge de Zoro. _Tu n'émets aucun son AUCUN. Tu peux y aller._

_-Hhhhhhh… Mmmmmh…_Les émotions de Zoro étaient partagées en deux, comme l'a dit Robin.

_-Deuxième._

_-AaaaAAaaaaah… C'est douloureux… mais agréable… Mmmmmh…_

_-J'ai dit : aucun son._

_-Je… désolé…_

_-Troisième._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Merde ! C'est bon, putain !_

_-Tu me désobéis ?_

_-Oh, et puis c'est moi l'homme, ici !_

Il se libéra de l'emprise des mains de Robin, et la plaqua au sol dans l'élan d'un baiser fulgurant.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous en faites pas, y'a la suite prochainement. :33333_


End file.
